realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Screw
In the 1370s, in Faerûn, screws and threaded bolts are “holy secrets of Gond,” and pretty much limited to temples and to furniture and special devices built, guarded, and used only by priests of that god. Bolts ARE known to dwarf and gnome smiths, and human smiths up and down the Sword Coast and around the shores of the Shining Sea, but they’re of the (lacking threads) “rod pierced by hole that’s filled with a wedge or pin ‘cotter pin’ in modern North American real-world parlance” sort, where the rod is run through a hole in a timber or stone block, and the pin applied to the hole on its far side to keep the rod from being pulled back through, shim-wedges being used if necessary to make the fastening secure and rigid rather than loose and with ‘play’ in it. “Strap” hinges with simple, single pivot pins are known and widely used, right across the known Realms, as are rigid angle-braces of the same design (lacking a hinge, but having instead a bent right angle of metal) used to protect and strengthen the corners and sides of carry-chests and strongchests. Hook-and-eye catches are known but not so widely used, being mainly restricted to small-sized, interior uses (seasonal freezing problems make larger and exterior usages rare in the North). Nails, spikes, and wedges (wooden, metal, and stone) are known everywhere, though only dwarves and gnomes make and work with stone ones, and wooden ones are less and less popular due to weathering/short-life problems). Delicate work such as needles and wire tend to be rare and expensive, more known-of in Calimshan and the Tashalar than elsewhere. You’re correct in surmising that the majority of mongery production among humans is smiths hand-making what is pressingly needed "plus a few extra for sale.” Apprentices are often kept busy making nails and spikes, so successful smiths tend to build up a fairly impressive inventory of nails and spikes of all sizes, as well as hooks and “eye” spikes (spikes made for driving into tree-trunks or wooden walls, with a long shaft made for then fashioning into a ring suitable for fastening ropes to). However, there ARE mass makers of such mongery, including surface human foundries in Waterdeep, Amn (several), Tethyr, Sembia, Turmish, Calimshan (many), and the Tashalar (many). In Cormyr, there are five very busy local smiths but no mongery-only foundries. However, there is one in Arabel, that sells much of its wares either in Suzail, and to the wider Realms through the docks of Suzail (a smaller flow goes the other way, through the Dales to the Moonsea). It’s known as Garthen’s Hammer (after the now-aging smith Askarl Garthen, a human whose family came from Everlund; his own numerous sons and grandchildren work and run it), and (if you have access to the detailed maps of Arabel) is the complex of connected buildings on the north side of the street that runs right through the city, JUST inside The High Horn Gate (south of the row of House of Thond rental warehouses). It was formerly across the street, due south of its current location, but expanded into the premises of a decaying old inn, and Garthen then sold his former location to a wealthy and ambitious Suzailan merchant, one Handren Tharmarklor, who tore down the old smithy and built on its site a mixed-shops complex that he rents out, himself inhabiting the uppermost three floors of “Tharspire,” the tower that rises from the northwesternmost building of Tharmarklor’s Doors (the complex). Garthen more or less permanently rents the southernmost House of Thond warehouse for his inventory of nails, spikes, axe-heads, hooks, eye-spikes, door-plates (both kickplates and lockplates), and strap hinges, from which traders’ wagons run constantly to Suzail and elsewhere (Garthen himself takes no part in marketing his wares, restricting himself to selling from his premises in Arabel). Category:Gond items